


Study Cuddles || Shirabu x Reader Drabble

by teruyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Studying, reader gender is not stated yw, shirabu is adorable i love him sm, simps come get ur juice, wintertime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruyama/pseuds/teruyama
Summary: shirabu simps come get y’alls juice 🥤💕 this is kinda short but! enjoy anyways!! maeve out!
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Study Cuddles || Shirabu x Reader Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> shirabu simps come get y’alls juice 🥤💕 this is kinda short but! enjoy anyways!! maeve out!

Shirabu wasn’t one for affection. You were staying over at his place that Friday night; it was 8PM in the wintertime, so the sun was long gone at this point. The lights were dim and you were lying in his bed while he worked, occasionally taking glances at each other in the somewhat comfortable silence of the room. Though there was tension in the air, and neither of you knew why, you kept your distance to not disrupt each other. Even if, of course, you were doing nothing. It wasn’t long before you began to whine softly, yearning physical comfort and gentle kisses— maybe even cuddles. Kenjirō’s ears ‘perked’ at your noises, turning to meet your (e/c) eyes. “Why do you sound like a dog trying to figure out how to climb stairs?” He questioned, tone stern and unbothered. Of course he sounded pretty unconcerned. You knew he was like that. You’d known each other for a few years now- of course you knew how he was.

He wasn’t one for physical touch. He wasn’t one for interaction. He wasn’t _social_ , really. You had your hopes up, though you doubted he’d drop his studies and get in bed with _you_. His question threw you off. “I don’t sound like that-!!” You whined once more, making the male roll his eyes. “You do, (L/n)-san. Now what do you want? I’m working.” You sighed, sitting up and fiddling with the blanket on your lap. You expected this from Shirabu. If only he were as unfocused on work as Goshiki would be when you were in the room with him. “I was just wondering if we could uhm..” you paused, tilting your head left as if you were gesturing to the cold, empty place in the bed next to you. You then continued, confidence wavering in your tone, “..if we could cuddle for a little while. I-It doesn’t have to be too long! I just-“

You were cut off by the copper tuft of hair in your field of vision. You weren’t expecting him to get up [with his laptop] and lay against your shoulder. You hesitantly pulled him a bit closer, taking in the extra heat in his body. You could feel him shiver slightly. “Cold..” he muttered softly, head sliding to your chest. He adjusted his body in the bed, until he decided to simply squeeze onto your lap. You giggled at his antics, seeing that even he disliked the chill in the room. “Should I turn on the radiator so it’s not colder in the morning?” You inquired.

He shook his head gently, quietly returning to the task he’d partaken in before you called him to bed. You had no idea how he could work so hard, but you loved his work ethic. It was more efficient than your own. The two of you sat in a more comfortable silence, Kenjirō occasionally thinking aloud in a soft, yet comforting whisper. You honestly adored watching him work. It was oddly comforting listening to the keyboard click as he applied little pressure to each key. How he paused to think, wrote things down, and continued to write soon after. Hearing him hum a catchy song to himself, and occasionally mumble a few lyrics.. it made you smile. He might’ve been hot-headed, short-tempered, and quite argumentative when it came to certain topics, but to you, he was gentle and respectful. You couldn’t get enough of him in this state; calm, quiet and warm. And cuddly. All while he was studying. 


End file.
